The Grey Family
by fire-earth
Summary: you will have to read and tell me how you like it. Kagome is a demon, but things are not all that well. Sesshoumaru is very interested in her. what could happen? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Black Inu

A new fallen snow met the winter dawn, and so did sobs of mourning. The trees carried the voice out, and many wondered the source of the voice that carried the sad tale of death and despair.

Not that far away, was a small hut. The hut was nestled between the edge of the forest and the river. It was a small river, and despite the cold, it still flowed. About 20 feet into the woods, was a woman. This woman was the origin of the sad voice that haunted the forest. She filled the sky with her personal song of death. The woman had raven hair, a thin build, and fair skin. Her Kimono was white as the snow she walked on, and faded to red towards the bottom. But this deep red was not from dye. No, it was from blood. She had given birth to two stillborn pups, and she was out in the cold weather giving them release back into the heavens. A fire was building, and when it was large enough, she knelt down, swaddled her pups each in a soft white blanket, kissed them on the forehead, and lovingly placed them in the fire. The woman sang a song as the wind picked up their ashes and spread them through the sky. The song was sad, but upbeat. She would one day see her pups again. Her song ended, and two orbs, their souls emerged from the fire. They floated around their mother momentarily, before floating to the tree line and disappearing.

"Sayounara" she cried to the sky, and collapsed in a heap on the forest floor...

A month later, the woman was in a village. To a normal person, this would look like an average trading village along a river. But this was no ordinary village. This village was of demons, where demons of different origins lived peacefully alongside one another. And this woman was no ordinary human. She was a black Inu demon.

Upon reaching the village, she was badgered by sellers to buy products that were homemade or otherwise. Black magic, white magic, clothes that gave you powers. You name it, they had it. But what really got to her was that she kept seeing demon children play and run freely without a care in the world. The nearest building to her was a bathhouse, and so she ducked inside to escape the memories of a month prior.

~meanwhile~

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a green imp called after a tall figure clad in white, but didn't receive a reply. He sighed, and turned to a two headed dragon and a human girl.

"Master Jaken, are we going to wait for Sesshoumaru-sama down by the river?"

"No, insolent child! I am to take you to Inuyasha's village, once again. How many times do I have to tell you?" He cried, waving his staff of two heads around. Rin and Jaken scurried on the dragon, and they instantly took to the sky.

Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the western lands, has just smelled a female inu. This was an inu whose scent did not register with him, and so he decided to follow the scent towards the village at the base of the hill.

Stepping into the village, he was able to catch a stronger scent of the inu. It was lilac, with a hint of cinnamon. A peaceful and tantalizing scent to the nose, but with a slight kick. As he walked through a street behind the market, he caught sight of her, the black haired woman that had been plaguing his nose. But she saw him quicken his pace, and she began to run out of the village. Sesshoumaru quickly followed, but lost sight and scent of her. He still ran after her, or rather he ran in the same direction. About 50 feet into the forest, he saw movement, and decided to move through the trees.

The woman reached the forest, covered her scent, and burst through the forest, ducking under low branches and jumping over thorny bushes. Her bloody kimono kept getting caught, so she discarded it, leaving only her bindings to cover her intimate areas. Granted, she was more visible now, with the blood that was absorbed, moving through the waking forest from the long winter. Thinking she had lost the Taiyoukai, She jumped into a large oak tree, and waited for a scent to pass her nostrils.

Unfortunately for her, she did not expand her senses to see where he was. When she figured she had lost him, she jumped down from the tree, and relaxed a bit. Only then did she realize her mistake, as Sesshoumaru jumped on top of her, and wrestled her to the ground. He straddled her, and pinned her arms above her head, making an escape quite improbable.

He was finally able to get a good look at this inu that he didn't recognize. Her face was adorned with a stripe along each cheek, a cloudy grey. She was struggling against him, and only after he growled did she stop moving to stare into his eyes. Her eyes were a shockingly bright purple, and her face held a scar that went across the left eye. It was from a claw, he deduced. As he studied this female's face, his mask covering his emotions dropped, as his mouth began to gape.

"Kagome? Is that you?" He asked in disbelief.

~End Chapter 1~

**F.P.-**_Hello my fanfiction readers! It's me again, and yes, this is a new story. How is it so far? I'd like to have comments. The characters are speaking to me, and hopefully by the time I am able to decode their conversation(they speak in code in my head) and I start to write Chapter 2, maybe I'll sneak in some Japanese phrases. Don't worry I'll put the translations so you do not have to google it. Trust me, Google translations are not very good. Maybe words, but not full phrases and sentances._

**Sess:**___True, FP._

**Kagome:**_ It seems that all I am is a depressed runaway… Why is that? And what's with me being a demon? Where did I get a scar from? When did I get pregnant? Where are the rest of my friends?(continues to babble, though nobody is listening)_

**F.P.—**_Calm down kagome! I'm pretty sure that everybody is asking that. I'll post a chapter(but it won't be ch. 2… probly 3 or 4) as a flashback so everybody can get on the same page. But I can tell you this: Inuyasha is married to a human, not Kagome, and Shippou died from some demon disease I'm sorry, but that is the way it must be. I am not going to go into detail, or the info chapter would not be necessary! MMMMWWWHAHAHAHAHAH _

_Japanese words for the week:_

_Konnichiwa: Hello_

_Sayounara*: Good-bye_

_Child: Ko_

_Learn: Manabu_

_No: iie_

_Yes: Hai_

_River: Kawa_

_One word for each day of the week. I'm only starting out, so if you want to know a Japanese word/phrase, If I know it I will let you know you're (correct) word in Japanese._

_Sayounara!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where there is a life, there is a lesson

_Before: "Kagome, Is that you?" He asked in disbelief_

Now

Kagome turned her head away, and he lowered his head to her neck. She felt his nose touch her neck, and jerked, trying to escape once again, and began to growl and whimper at the same time. He began to purr, and she slowly stopped, hypnotized by the soothing feel. He stayed in the position he was, and decided right then and there that if he wanted answers, he'd have to take her to his home. Not the castle, but his personal home.

He bit her neck, and pushed poison into her blood. She began to jerk once again, feeling it move through her, until she couldn't move anymore. She was limp, and Sesshoumaru finally got off of her, picked her up, bridal style, in both arms, and formed his cloud under his feet, and took to the skies.

Kagome did not feel threatened, and for the first time in three months, fell into a deep sleep. It had been her beast that had been out for the past week, because of her lack of food, and both parts of her were exhausted. Sesshoumaru noted this, and could not believe it; even he did not get this exhausted. He realized he was struggling with her beast back in the woods, and that explained why he was having a harder time keeping his beast at bay.

They passed over the village that Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku with their children resided in. It was Kaede's village. He had to stop here, because of Rin. Inuyasha saw him, and met his brother outside of the village.

"Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" Inuyasha growled

"Rin is coming. I am here to see the old Miko, and the slayer." He said, emotionless. Subconsciously, Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice and whimpered, shivering. Sesshoumaru looked at her as she did this, and his mokomoko wrapped closer around her, giving his arms free reign. "Do not think I was here to visit. I have…pressing matters to attend to."

"Uh-huh. You lucky that they are here, or you'd have to deal with Kimi as a messenger."

"I would not stoop to associating myself with your… wife. Your children have my protection because they are my relation, and I have an honor code, whether you acknowledge it or not. Now, good day." He said and passed his brother. Inuyasha caught the smell of the female Inu, and stood in front of his brother, who knocked him across the clearing into a tree using his poison whip, and continued down the hillside.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the hut of Kaede's, and saw the slayer there too.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What a pleasure! What brings you here?"

"I have pressing issues, and I came to tell you that Jaken is coming by today, Rin will be in your care once again."

"Is anything wrong?" Sango asked, seeing that his mokomoko was slightly bloody. "You didn't get hurt?"

"No. The blood you see is from Kagome. I am going to take her with me to find out what is wrong. She has blacked out for the better part of ten days, and I intend to find out." Sango stood as soon as he said Kagome, and she came closer to see her sister. Sesshoumaru allowed her, and noted the slight posture change with the slayer.

"She's sleeping."

"Yes, I had to knock her out, to make it a bit less stressful on her." He said. He turned to the doorway, and stopped. "Slayer."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"If I were you, which I'm not, I would refrain from heavy duty for the next seven months. It seems that you are with a child." After seeing the initial shock on her face, he left the hut, and took to the skies once again, but not before he saw Inuyasha bounding after him. Kagome muttered something, and he splattered to the ground immediately, with no clue as to what happened.

Sesshoumaru landed outside of a barrier, and drew Tenseiga. The air in front of him shimmered, and he replaced Tenseiga, walking through the shimmering air before he disappeared into it, and the air stilled once again.

Inside the barrier he had just walked through was a large house, not far from Kaede's village, it was roughly 15 rooms, and with a few buildings on the site. The barrier was powerful, and virtually undetectable. He had a house recently built so he could be near Rin if something went wrong. He did not trust Inuyasha to protect his pups, let alone her. But right now he was worried about Kagome; her mental health, as well as her physical.

There was him, and three servants that lived with him. A cook, maid and one servant for each person. They were inu demons, like him, but lower in class. He walked through the house, and entered his bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and where he bit her only hours before, he placed his mouth over it, and sucked the poison from her blood. It woke her up, and she was still in beast mode. Sesshoumaru allowed his beast partial control; otherwise Kagome would be out of the house very quickly.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and saw she was trapped in a room that had no windows, and only two doors, which looked like they were blocked. Cornered, she got to the nearest corner, furthest away from Sesshoumaru, and cowered, whimpering.

He growled softly at her, letting her know it was ok, that he would not hurt her. Her whimpers stopped, and her eyes began to change color. Her structured half, as he called it, came out, which made him push his own beast back. His beast complied, and Sesshoumaru took off his swords and his armor. Kagome stood in the corner, no longer huddled.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome." He said carefully. She looked around slowly.

"Where am I?"

"Not far from Kaede's village, in my house. Don't worry; nobody can come in unless they travel with me, or if I allow them. Not even Inuyasha's red Tetsaiga can break through. You are safe."

"I hope." She mumbled, and made her way to the futon near him. He sat down on the opposite side. She looked at him, and saw blood on him, then looked at herself. "What happened to me?"

"That is what I had hoped you would be able to answer for me. I found you, bloody clothes, crazed; your beast had been out for at least a week."

"Yes, I know that much." And once she realized what the blood was from, she began to cry heavily.

"What is it, miko?"

"I remember now. I re-me-mem-member…" she sobbed, and fell into his lap. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to soothe her cries.

"What do you remember?"

"My-my poor pups- Shippou- gone…." She began to babble. He stared into her eyes.

"What ails you, Demoness?" he said carefully, though he suspected what it was.

"The pups I had carried for 6 months passed away shortly after their birth from the cold. I failed. Now I can't rid myself of this feeling, and my breasts are sore from being swollen with milk."

"I may be able to help, in different ways, some… easier than others, some better for you than me, and the other way around, but if you will accept my help, I can try."

"I will accept you help, Sesshoumaru-sama. What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there is the obvious; I can find an orphan demon for you to rear as your own. I could find you a human to rear. Those are the easiest and most obvious. The other option is a bit more complicated." Kagome blushed at his insinuation.

"I would rather have a child of my own blood to rear."

"Then unless you mate and get pregnant, the only way I see is by adopting an orphan."

"Then I shall deal with this pain." She said, and rubbed her breasts, which opened her kimono top to give him quite a view. Kagome knew this, because his length became a bothersome problem in her backside. She jolted up very quickly, and like a weightless object, climbed right up the wall into a corner at the ceiling border. She was frightened, until she heard a child's cry for help.

Sesshoumaru, accustomed to quick movements, did not blink, but never saw her leave the corner. Yet, in a single instant, she disappeared. He swept off the bed and out of the room to see black hair running around a corner. He ran after the woman, but only found it to be the maid.

"Forgive me, Milord! I am sorry!" the servant cried. He said nothing to accuse or excuse her.

"Where did the demoness that was in my room go?"

"Excuse me for being forward, but nobody came or left your room, Milord. Not a single maiden was near your room, besides me. I was just about to knock on your room, to tell you a letter arrived for you, in haste. However, when I heard heavy footsteps- I thought I was going to be at the end of your wrath or something of that nature, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama. "

"Go about your duties." He said, and went straight to his study, fuming.

Kagome was running in the woods. She had been able to evaporate out of thin air as an escape method. Yes, it was magic, and it drained her powers, but she was very much trying to find the child's scream she had heard. Running under the moonlight, she skidded to a halt at the edge of a fast moving river. There were sharp pointed rocks everywhere, and in the middle of the river, roughly 30 feet away was a wolf pup. Her belly was thin from lack of eating, and was very close to falling off the rock each time a surge of water came over the rock, which was slippery enough.

Without a second thought, Kagome used her demon speed to hobble from the rocks to the pup in mere seconds. However, she was not paying attention and a wave over swept the two, and they tumbled to the river. Kagome held on to the pup for dear life. She was not going to die, not anytime soon.

As they entered the rapids, they came in contact with a large rock, went unconscious, and floated aimlessly around the river, just as the river smoothed out. They eventually washed up on a side of the river, the pup curled up to Kagome's breasts, and though she was unconscious, she fed hungrily from her over-filled breasts.

Kagome woke to the pup she had saved suckling her other breast, and the one was finally empty.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Kagome whispered to the hungry pup. She sat up, holding the pup in her arms. Scenting the wind, she found she was only minutes away from Sesshoumaru's castle, and so decided to start back for his home. After all, she did leave quite… unexpectedly.

_Hello readers! I got some reviews, and I is a good mood today, so I'll update today. Ummm…. With the Japanese, I'll do it every other chapter, only because I've been so busy lately. I'm glad that you guys like the story so far. I(honestly) think that this chapter is a bit crappy, and I may rewrite this one, depending on how my writings of chapter three will be going. _

_Seeing as there is going to be every other chapter of Japanese words, what words do you want to know? I will answer them if I can. So I will do that and I'll see you later!_

_By the way, the Japanese phrase up there, means….let me look at my lessons….. uhhhh…. Ah Ha! Got it! It means:_

"_Are you alright?"_

_Let me know what you think, my few reviewers. I take all criticism, and it helps to get some for writing in the future._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dawn of Fear

Sesshoumaru was in his study. Somehow, he knew that Kagome was not too far off from his home, and was sure she'd come back. But when an alarming sound, his servants screaming in the front yard, hit his ears, he was out of the study in an instant, set to protect that which was his.

The servants were backed against the house, pointing beyond the barrier. Sesshoumaru looked to see Inuyasha trying to take down a giant panda demon, nearly as large as what Sesshoumaru's dog form was. But by quick judgment, he found that the demon was only toying with his hanyou brother. He knew that the panda was distracting him.

Suddenly, something in Sesshoumaru's brain clicked. He burst from the barrier protecting his home, running towards the village that held his wa-daughter, along with Inuyasha's pups.

However, Sesshoumaru got only so far. A barrier around the village prevented from his progress, and who was holding it up? Why, none other than Kagome. Who just so happened to be holding a…a pup? Yes, it was a pup. And Kagome, Kagome was the barrier-maker.

Upon looking further, he saw a small entourage inside the village…

Rin had just come out of Kaede's hut, when she nearly ran into a tall, lanky, teenager-looking demon. This man had black and white hair, slight fangs as he smiled, and a strong set jaw. She remembered the face, but from where?

Kagome let down the barrier, and walked down the hill, Sesshoumaru following her, fuming slightly. _What is it today that has infected everybody?_ He thought. Kagome stopped at the edge of the village, Sesshoumaru coming to a standstill beside the demoness.

"It is Lord Dichi's son, Nobu." Sesshoumaru said, seeing the young prince of the Northern Lands approach his daughter. Nobu handed Rin a sakura blossom and placed it in her hair. Rin, he could clearly see, was blushing.

"Easy, Sesshoumaru." Kagome warned. He stood, unhappy.

"You are the human ward of Lord Sesshoumaru, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. And you are the Northern Prince, Nobu-sama."

"Hai, but do not speak to me like that, we are friends."

"What is your business here? These people are not doing anything wrong." Rin said, ready to defend her fellow humans.

Nobu raised his hand, to excuse the silent question she had posed. "I have come to visit you, actually, Lady Rin. I promised you six years ago that I was interested in marrying you. Obviously I needed to contact Sesshoumaru, but I have yet to hear word from him. 6 years later, Lady Rin, and my feelings have only intensified for you."

"Nobu- I –I don't know what to say… Rin said, profusely blushing, turning her head the other way.

"What does your heart say?" Nobu asked, cupping her face for her to look in his eyes. Rin stared into his eyes, before reaching on her toes and kissed him lightly.

Kagome had to step in front of Sesshoumaru to stop him from protruding into the village. He had not heard the conversation, thanks to Kagome's sorcery to block it from his ears, or he'd really go bonkers.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him, looking into his eyes. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare make her unhappy. She will never forgive you if you won't let her grow up. Do not sacrifice her happiness for your pride." Kagome warned him.

"He should have come to me first!" he growled at the air. Kagome had to duck, otherwise she would have been punched by Sesshoumaru, who aimed for the tree. Kagome decided to get quick before he hurt somebody else. Placing an immobilizing barrier around him, and walked down to the hut alone. When Sesshoumaru found that he could not follow, he grew even more upset.

"Rin-Chan!" Kagome called, catching Rin's gaze.

"Kagome!" Rin said, rushing over to her, giving her a hug.

"Rin, don't do anything stupid. Sesshoumaru is in the trees, very angry. Don't tempt him." Kagome whispered into her ear. Rin paled and nodded, but yelped when something nudged her.

"What?"

"Something touched me."

"That is this little pup. I believe her an orphan, rescuing her from the rocks in the river."

"She's beautiful," Rin smiled at the pup. Kagome continued down to the village, where Sango and Miroku met her.

"Kagome! Why are you dressed like that? What happened?"

Kagome looked at her self and blushed. She was still in only her bindings on, and the adrenaline had worn off, making her pain present and amplified. She collapsed into Sango's arms. Sango and Rin helped Kagome into her own hut, As Kagome told them her story.

"… And then you came here." Rin was handed the pup, as Sango helped Kagome into new bindings and a Kimono. As predicted, Kagome had to shorten it, and make it more comfortable to suit her style, by cutting off the sleeves and ½ the dress itself. Kagome then turned to Sango, smiling lightly at her.

"So how have you dealt with yourself?"

"Barely. I've been busy out the wazoo. Kaede… Kagome, I can't really sweeten this for you. She's not lookin too good. The twins have kept me on my toes, and Sesshoumaru told me I was pregnant, this is my fourth child now. Inuyasha- he has one child with one almost here-" Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha, who held his wife bridal style.

"Sango! She's in labor." He said frantically. Sango put her on the other side of the fire pit, with Inuyasha cradling her head as contractions swept through her. Kagome had taken the pup from Rin, and was at the door when Inuyasha looked up, seeing her.

"Kagome? What- What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Unfortunately, all he got was a sad, but dirty look from him, and a nasty response.

"You have _no_ right to ask me that, you bastard." She spat before leaving the hut, in which Rin followed, and left Inuyasha with his screaming wife. Kagome then turned to Rin. "So… how have you been?"

"I've been ok. I went back to traveling with Sesshoumaru when Kaede's health declined, and I've only been back since this morning. Kagome's faced paled, she saw trouble. "Uh-oh." Rin whispered to herself.

Sesshoumaru was making his way towards the pair, and his eyes were burning flames.

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Rin asked. She couldn't believe her ears. He was asking about her happiness? He'd never been this direct before.

"Do you love Nobu?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I want to be with him."

"Alright, my-" he hesitated, but continued. "My Daughter." He said. Rin gasped at his declaration. Before a response could be made, he walked over to Nobu, who was standing quite a ways away, sweating beads.

"Nobu, I have consulted Rin, and I ask you this: The love you hold for, is it for life? Can you assure her happiness?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may be so bold. I have loved Rin since you and my father had that last treaty. Not only do I see this as a business transaction, only because I am the heir, but I see this as gaining the love of my life. I've had many offers, but your ward-"

"Daughter."

"-Daughter, then. Rin is one of a kind, and I do not make this up. My father has approved, and I hope you do."

"I will not deal with folly, Nobu. I approve, as I would rather like to see my daughter happy. But know this, Nobu." Sesshoumaru said, darkly. "If I find you make her cry, upset, or anything I don't approve of, you will pay." He half growled out the sentence, but got his point across. Nobu audibly gulped, but nodded in confirmation.

Sesshoumaru went to leave, but stopped himself. "Nobu, I will ask you one thing. Will you take Rin, and Sango's family, with you to my castle? Also, send a letter to your father about this update. I shall be joining you at my castle soon enough."

Nobu nodded, and Sesshoumaru went back to Kagome, sending Rin to tell Sango and Miroku.

"Demoness." He said shortly. Kagome looked at him, holding the wolf pup in her arms. "I know this may be hard for you, but will you allow Inuyasha to travel with you and myself to see Rin get married?"

"It will be alright as long as-" Kagome though, was cut off by a howl at the edge of the wood. There was Kouga, Ayame, two pups that were about the same size of a 6 year old child, and hundreds of wolves.

"GIVE ME MY PUP BACK!" Ayame yelled. Kagome was shocked at the sizes of their wolf pack had gone to. Ayame and Kouga marched towards Kagome with a revenge that was all too clear. _They think… they think I kidnapped her!_ She thought. Kagome stood where she was. The pup had awoken at her pack's howl, and was clinging to Kagome's clothes. Ayame stopped in front of Kagome and put her hands on her hips, staring coldly at her.

"You do not need to yell, Lady Ayame." Kagome said, emotionless. Her beast was halfway out, and her aura was slightly flaring. Ayame stepped back. She recognized this demoness. But from where?

"Who are you?"

"The demoness that rescued her from death. She was in the middle of the rapids, not far from the river that we stand along." Kagome said. Kouga had just caught up with his wife.

"Kagome!" he said. Kagome looked at him, confused until she realized that he was talking to the pup. The pup reached out to Kouga, and Kagome passed her over.

"That is my name."

"We named her after the Shikon Miko. I heard the miko died, and so this is a tribute."

"She will be a handful, I can assure you that. And the Miko is definitely _not _ dead."

"Is- Is that you, Kagome? You turned demon."

"Yes I did. But I have things that need done, and perhaps I shall visit at a later time." Kagome said. Kouga and Ayame nodded, and their tribe left quickly. Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. He could tell that something changed in her, almost instantly.

"Sesshoumaru, I shall travel with you, if you keep me close and keep me safe. I no longer have the will, the power to." She said, contemplating her words carefully.

"If that is what you wish." He said. She nodded.

"Domo arigatou." She said graciously.

The next morning, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kimi, their two pups, and Sesshoumaru set out for his castle. Kimi and the pups stayed close to Inuyasha at all times, not sure if these demons were to be trusted.

That evening, Sesshoumaru went to hunt for the human and Kagome. He noticed her… being very submissive towards him. She truly did not have the strength, or it naturally locked up. Her own spirit, caught in chains. This hunting trip gave Inuyasha the opportunity he needed though.

"Kagome, could I please talk to you?"

"Inu- I can-" she began to protest, but thought otherwise. Better now or later. "Sure."

They went into the woods to talk, specifically up in an oak tree.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I guess you still hate me?" he asked, like the guilty pup he was.

"I've never been mad at you Inuyasha. I just… got back in touch with reality." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then what happened in the hut?" he asked, prying even more.

"It all started two years ago, Yasha. When I came back down that stupid well, I thought that I'd live my days out with you. That I would either take Kaede's place, or that I would marry you and give you a family. But I had hoped that you would recognize my feelings, and your own. But you- I heard the conversation between you two- You made a commitment to somebody else. I knew that is what you deserved, and I was willing to give it to you. Not a day, Inuyasha, not a day has gone by without my heart breaking because I had made a sacrifice that I know would not be done, had somebody traded me places. I left without a word. I knew it would get heated, and you'd end out getting hurt. You have found your path in life, and I have yet to find mine."

"I-I'm sorry about that-"

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." She said to him. He continued.

"I mated with Kimi because she has maybe a year left before she dies. She does not know, but she has some sort of sickness that will make her lose her life. I gave her what every woman should have. A family. She was cursed, and unless she mated with a ½ or a full demon and bore a child, she would die at 14. She's now 19. I've done her a favor."

"But Inuyasha, I won't be here in a year. I won't come to you after she has passed. It just isn't meant to be. I'm sorry." Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha went to touch her, but she jumped out of the tree and began to run in the opposite direction of the camp.

She was running through the underbrush that had grown back under the light break from snow. Kagome dived, nearly getting hit by a cursed arrow. Looking through the forest, she found four priestesses, arrows locked on her. They parted, however, when an old woman stepped through. She did not know of this woman, but was sure she was lethal, when she saw the dark energy flowing around her. As Kagome ran from the group, she was hit with a spell, and fell. But who to be her savior than Sesshoumaru. He jumped between his companion and the ningen witch. Taking out his poison whip, he desecrated them all, before turning to Kagome, who was unconscious. He paled. She got hit.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome, and hurried back to the camp, boar in hand. He got there as Inuyasha did, and tossed the boar down.

"Stay here. I have to get Kagome to my healers. If you do decide to go somewhere, either turn back to Kaede's, or head in the direction of the setting sun." he said in a hurry, and before they could respond, he took to the skies in his orb, allowing him to go much faster. He will all his energy into it, hoping he could reverse the spell, and soon.

"Inuyasha, does your brother have feeling for that demoness?" Kimi asked her husband, who was pulling apart the boar and putting it in the fire to cook.

"I could not tell you, because even I don't know." He said. Mentally, they were both praying that she be alright.

Sesshoumaru pushed even more into the orb. Hopefully he would get to the castle before sunset, otherwise she would have to fight for the will to live, and her place in the world.

_Hello! Hahaha it's a cliffy, isn't it? What kinda of spell do you think hit her that makes Sesshoumaru worry like this? oooo we will have to see, won't we?_

_Sesshoumaru: You are conniving to your readers, FP. This is not fair to any of us._

_Kagome: Ahhh so that is what happened between me and Inuyasha. But I'm still wondering about the scar and the pregnancy…(she rambles off)_

_FP(whispering to sessh.) She still doesn't know how to shut up yet, does she?_

_Sesshoumaru: Nope. That is what I have to deal with thanks to you-_

_FP: DON'T say any more, otherwise my readers will leave me! I have to keep them in suspense._

_Japanese for the week:_

_Ok, ningen(humans) here's your words for the week. They are ones you will usually find in an Inuyasha story…_

_Also, to __**Thepandahat**__ who is a reviewer on chapter two. :::: I gave you "more". Now, I didn't understand if you meant more story, or the word, so I've given you both. Merry Christmas pandahat!_

_Motto : More_

_Ningen: human_

_Tora : Tiger_

_Inu : dog(surprise! Not :/)_

_Koibito : Lover_

_Now, this might provide a bit of confusion around us, but in the traditional Japanese characters and language, there are some that are NOT correct, even in my stories. _

_Haha: "my mother" or "mother"_

_Chichi: "My father" or "father"_

_Oneesan(in stories, rin calls Kagome this often): "Your older sister"_

_Ex. Your oneesan is mean_

_Oniisan(used in the very last manga episode, Kagome calls Sesshoumaru this) : "Your older brother"_

_Ex. Your oniisan is tall_

_Ok, I gave you 11 words, and not many are used in this chapter, but there will be more in ch. 4, I promise!_

_Sayounara! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Uhhh, the thing with Kimi…Kimi has cancer. And when she married Inuyasha (also mating, as i sometimes call it) she basically went into a recession of it, and the child she just had was born early, it was because of the cancer. Her family was cursed with it when they refused to do a witch's bidding, but Thanks to Inuyasha, what children they have and their descendants won't have it anymore. The witch was the same person that Sesshoumaru killed because Kagome fell to a spell of hers._

_And I'm surprised that nobody has mentioned, but Sesshoumaru is OOC and that's because of 6 years with Rin, 5 of them secretly pining Kagome…_

Chapter 4: To Each His Own

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard of his castle, clutching Kagome to his chest. He yelled for the healers as he raced to the infirmary. They met him in the hallway, and took Kagome from him.

"What happened to her my lord?" the head healer, Yosha, asked.

"A sorceress hit her with a spell. I do not know what it was though. She began to whimper and shake uncontrollably until I gathered her up in my arms to bring her here." He said. The team of seven healers worked carefully over her, trying to figure it out. Until the intern gasped, knowing immediately what it was.

"Sora, you know what it is?"

"Yes, I do. But I- I don't know-"She was stuttering, and Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Tell me what it is." He said darkly. She gulped and said it quickly.

"She will die in three days is something is not done. That spell is used on rouge demon that terrorize villages, only when it is for a good sacrifice. Because the rouge's most likely do not have a mate, they die. They turn human, and are shunned."

"So how do we fix this?" Healer Yosha asked. Sora looked to Sesshoumaru.

"Only a Taiyoukai can save her. He must mark her as his own. He must take her as a mate, or she will return to human in a day, and die within the next two." She said spitefully. Was the Lord that caring to save such demoness from dying, to put her life over her happiness?

"Healer Sora, I thank you for your swiftness. You will stop by my study in five days' time, when the sun is at its tallest." He said. Turning to healer Yosha, he glanced at Kagome, whose breath was ragged.

"Would her beast come out?"

"Yes. Once she feels a male, one that is strong enough to suit her needs and wants, she will return to normal, even though she still will have that deadline hanging over her head." Yosha said. Sesshoumaru sighed. This is not the way he imagined things going.

"Could she be marked internally, instead of externally? So that nobody would know until she grew accustomed to it?"

"Yes, but that is more painful than the shoulder mark."

"Hn." He said. Yosha nodded to him.

"In the long run, she will thank you." She said wisely. Sesshoumaru nodded, and took Kagome in his arms again. He headed towards his room.

"Sesshoumaru, this is the second time you've rescued me." She said weakly.

"Kagome, you still have another rescuing to go through."

"What do you mean?" she asked. He stopped just outside of his door.

"You got hit with a spell that will turn you human and then kill you in three days. There is only one way out of it, though."

"How's that?"

"We have to mate. I discussed it, and there is a way of doing internally rather than a bite on your shoulder."

Kagome could not talk. Did she want to live?

"…." Kagome mumbled, the saying escaping his ears.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Who would I live for?"

He thought for a minute.

"The children you and I will make. Think of how beautiful they will be." He said, sincere. He did not show his emotions for her, but knew what would get her going.

"Will you be gentle?"

"Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes, I am." She said, hesitant. He took her into his bedroom, and began to lavish her with kisses to arouse her. She kissed his neck and sucked on it, leaving a hickey on his neck. Kagome was trying to please him, but tonight that would not be enough. He would need her, like he had for the past five years.

Kagome woke the next morning to feeling like she was dead. That is how much arousal swept through her last night. Her beast was still induced in a sex-coma. Sesshoumaru was awake beside her, twirling with her hair.

"Healer Yosha and Sora are on their way to check on you. With our luck, the curse will be broken." He said calmly. He was showing emotion, which made Kagome freeze. When did he start that?

"Hello." The healers said, slightly jumbled. Sesshoumaru waved them over. He helped Kagome sit up, and turned the other way to prevent them from seeing his unclothed bottom half. Sora was testing a few spots, and smiled.

"It seems that you're actions over the past two days has progressed her healing. She is finally healed, physically." Sora said calmly before the pair of ookami demons left their lord and lady to themselves.

Kagome lay there, looking at the ceiling. She was still very tired and very weak.

"Kagome, you know that I do carry feelings for you?"

"I realized that when you whispered that in my ear last night, and every hour since." She said quietly. He looked at her, attempting to see her reaction, but it seemed she had none. _How can she be this emotionless when I had her screaming my name just hours ago?_

"You know, you need to learn how to think a lot less loud." She said to him. He smiled. She had just discovered their communication link through the marks on their shoulders.

"Sorry, but I feel… broken." Kagome sighed, turning away from him.

"I want that fighting spirit that you had before this all happened. That is the onna I fell in love with. That is the Okaasan I want for my pups. Can you still be that?"

"You are asking a question in which I have no idea to." She said. "I can't make any promises." She then mumbled once again. Sesshoumaru's heart frowned. He hoped she would be that way, soon. But first, he needed to get her to talk about what had passed between her leaving Inuyasha and Her pups dying.

"What made you bear pups?" he asked. Kagome sat up, and looked at him.

"Can I have five minutes to think? Can I have five minutes, five minutes with silence, just me, thinking about what I want you to know, and what I decide to keep from you?" she yelled at him. He got mad, but that was expected. Sesshoumaru stood, nodded, and slipped on his shatsu*. She saw what he had ravished her with, just before he pulled on his zubon* and left the room, giving her time to think.

Two hours later, he went back in to find her gone once again. But, he was intrigued as he heard a song being sung by a woman with a beautiful voice.

"_You'll be in my Heart_

_Phil Collins_

'_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you, from all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart…_

_Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain._

_I know we're different, but_

_Deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all…_

_And you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them,_

_for what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have and to hold_

_They'll see in time,_

_I know…_

_When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you have to hold on._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know…_

_We'll show them together_

_Because_

_You'll be in my heart._

_Believe me; you'll be in my heart._

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart_

_(You'll be here in my heart)_

_No Matter what they say_

_(I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_(I'll be there)_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_And I'll be there always"_

Sesshoumaru watch Kagome as she moved gracefully through his mother's private garden, singing in a language he didn't recognize. And yet, he didn't want to disturb her peacefulness by asking what she was saying. The way she sang, and the melody that escaped her lips seemed to be enough, without saying, that she missed her pups, and her family. She missed her old life, but couldn't separate from the life she had here, or she wasn't able to get back.

Kagome felt his emotions, and looked at him, her eyes puffed from crying.

"I'm ready to tell you." She said.

_**Hellooooo once again. Cliffy, I know. But how else to keep you interested? (evil laugh insert here)**_

_**Kagome is refusing to talk to me because of where I cut the story off. She finally realized what happened to her, and now she is even biting at the pen that I write with, so she is unavailable for questioning. Sesshoumaru has to go retrieve Inuyasha and his clan, so he won't be back until next chapter. He promised to get me some new words for you also.**_

_***shatsu-shirt**_

_***zubon- pants**_

_**I cannot, for my life in hell, find haori or hamaka ANYWHERE in my lessons. I even skipped ahead, and used the reference dictionary that I received. Therefore, If I use them, we will have haori as shirt(as well) and Hamaka as pants( it's going to confuse me too, but I don't care right now.) I just want to continue with the story. And I shut it off here, because I am trying to figure out where Kagome got her scar. I can't remember what I had it down for, so I'm brainstorming.**_

_**By the way, for harry potter lovers, I (finally!) have posted my first Draco/Hermione(DraMione) fan fic when I posted chapter 3. Now, I wish you a good day.**_

_**Sayounara!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha and Kimi decided to continue towards Sesshoumaru. It had been two days since Sesshoumaru had left with Kagome. He remembered what her body had looked like when Sesshoumaru carried her out of the forest. Her skin was snow, her body was limp, and it looked as if she was dead. He shivered at the memory. He wondered what would happen with Sesshoumaru's new look on life. Did Sesshoumaru have feelings for Kagome? If he did, how far would he go to ensure her safety?

Inuyasha snorted mentally. If Sesshoumaru loved Kagome, hell would surely be frozen.

"Inuyasha, could we stop here for the night? I'm not feeling well…" Kimi said. He looked to his wife, nodding. In ten minutes, Inuyasha had a fire built, and roasting two rabbits over the fire. He was playing with his two year old, Koru, while watching his wife. She knew it had come back, and refused to let it prohibit her. She was extremely weak. They both knew it.

Inuyasha wanted to remember her, just the way she was, happy and joyed with their pups. Her face was gentle, but firm. Almond eyes with blue orbs held emotion powerfully. Her skin so smooth, not a thing wrong with her, except for what he came to know as "cancer". Kagome had used that word to describe a sickness that could not be cured, only put off. Most of the time, people died from it.

"Inuyasha?" Kimi asked him. That silent question; they both knew. He went over to her, cuddling her in his arms. The bleeding hadn't stopped, and she was not going to make the night.

"You will be missed, Kimi."

"Remember me. Keep our children safe."

"I promise."

"Inuyasha, I know Kagome won't be there for you. But I want to tell you something."

"What?" he asked. Her breathing had become labored, he knew it wasn't long.

"I love you- Inuyasha, I'm not human—I'm a-princess of Kouga—"her breathing was cut off, she placed her hand on her children, and Inuyasha's cheeks, before going slack. She died, telling Inuyasha the truth.

"I love you too Kimi. But what do you mean?" he said to the sky.

Later that day, Sesshoumaru met Inuyasha outside of his palace. Inuyasha was holding his deceased wife, and the infant was on his back with Koru walking beside his daddy.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He said. "We will bury her wherever you want."

"I want her to be honored. But first, I want your magicians to look at her for the residue of the magic left. After she died, she did not smell human, but demon."

"Hn." He said, not answering. But servants that served his magicians came out with a stretcher, took Kimi and left the two standing here.

"Daddy, who is this?"

"This is-"Inuyasha stopped, not knowing what Sesshoumaru would want _his_ sons calling him.

"Uncle Sesshy, for now." Sesshoumaru said, looking to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just simply nodded. The toddler smiled at Sesshoumaru, who had bended down on one knee to survey his nephew further. His nephew was adventurous, but lacked the curiosity content that was normal of a toddler. But what seemed to intrigue Sesshoumaru even more, was the tiniest of hints of blue, jagged stripes. Koru looked like its father, Inutaishou.

"Where is Kagome? Is she alright? Where is she?" Inuyasha began to ask. Sesshoumaru held up his hand, standing up.

"She is resting, and then she has to meet with a few people. Nobu and the others have come just a few hours before you. We have a few things to celebrate officially for things to start going smoothly."

"What do you mean?"

"To save Kagome, I mated her. I marked her internally so that way she can get used to the idea before we go official. We are supposed to be married first, so I hope you can keep the secret of her mating me. I am not telling anybody else. To everybody's knowledge, Kagome and I are courting." He explained. Inuyasha took in this new information.

"Sesshoumaru, how long have you loved her?"

He thought about this for a few minutes. If he said the wrong thing, he could get into a spar, and he did not need that.

"I realized that I loved her after it was only you that had come out of the well, five years ago. I was traveling to Rin, giving her gifts to pass over the well to see if any scent besides yours came from the well, and none had yet to surface. After she came back, I was angry with her for leaving for so long. Then when I wanted to tell her, she was gone for two years up until recent. By that time, I have been unable to resurface the anger, and I have, for the first time in my life, let the anger towards her go." He said. He liked his reply to Inuyasha, it left him stuck. Koru was watching his uncle with awe. "So, Inuyasha, what are you going to name your infant?"

"I will name her Kara. It was Kimi's favorite name." he said. Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers, and a servant came over.

"Sunni, Take Koru and Kara to the nursery; see to it that Kara is nursed. See to it that a wet nurse is provided for her only. And, make a room prepared for Inuyasha. They are to stay in the family wing." Sunni, the head maid there, was shocked. Last time Inuyasha was in the castle, Sesshoumaru had a very small room for his brother. But Sesshoumaru had changed recently too. She took the two pups and went off, nearly bumping into Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with awe. She went from beautiful to gorgeous. Her hair was a shiny black, now it was a perfect shade of silver. Her grey stripes looked twisted with a maroon stripe. And very slowly, he could barely tell, there was a shadow of what would be the crescent moon upon her forehead. Kagome's clothes were also a major change from recent. She wore a long kimono, It was dark blue with Pink, silver, brown and green ribbons descending in a twirling fashion all over the kimono.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome said, nodding her head toward him. Sesshoumaru held out his hand for her to take, which she did, and he pulled her towards his body. She scooted in close as he held her waist.

"Hello Kagome." He said, almost utterly speechless. She smiled, then looked at Sesshoumaru, serious.

"I put the tutor in the hospital ward." She said, as if it was a mere accident and she was innocent.

_**Hello again! Another cliffy, I'm so mean. This chappy is not as long as Id like it to be, but writer's block decided that it ended here. For those of you that read on Harry Potter, I have updated, which this makes chapter 4 for Water Under The Bridge.**_

_**I didn't put any Japanese on this lesson because I lost my lesson course. For those of you that know, I am learning Japanese from a DS program, and I cant find the DS or the game, so fml… when I find it, ill give u double to make up. Whenever that may be. So ttyl my fans. I want ten more reviews, give me some ideas for a conflict or something. I'll dedicate a chapter to you if you give me the idea!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru stood shell-shocked. His mentor was in the hospital ward? How? But it seemed she was going to answer.

"I was trying to meditate, and a surge of energy came towards me, and I blacked out. The guard that was able to escape the dojo, he told me that I had sent out an energy wave that far exceeded the one coming towards me. Tutor Koko, he was coming up to me, and got hit with both waves."

"Wait- you said a wave of energy came towards you?"

"Yes. It came from outside the dojo. I've been attacked before like that. Every time I go to meditate, the same energy wave attacks me. It feels the same, at least. I don't understand it though."

"How long has this gone on for?"

"Two years. Ever since I left… you." She turned to Inuyasha, who paled. "It's not because of you, but rather, when I left you, I was supposed to go back to my modern home. I have yet to find out why though." Sesshoumaru growled. He was not letting his mate go anywhere. But as quiet as the growl was, Kagome still caught it.

"Inuyasha, I must speak to her alone for now. You know the room you must go to; see that you get there." He said to his brother. Calling over a guard, he stood there, staring into Kagome's eyes. I don't want a single person in the dojo, not until I find out what has happened." The guard nodded, and then left. He grabbed Kagome's arm, and led her into the castle, up to his study.

"what Sesshoumaru?" she asked, snapping her arm from him. he looked out the study.

"What else are you hiding from me?"

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?"

"What all has happened in the last two years…" he said, anger rising, "That you have yet to tell me? I am your mate!"

"By force! If I had known what exactly was going on when I first felt the damn energy wave, do you honestly think I'd still be here?" she yelled at him. He was shocked. "I was dragged dwn here due to being a damn reincarnation of a dead priestess! I grew feelings for a half demon that never returned them until the last damned second, at which point I didn't see him for three years, I disappear for two more years and suddenly, just because I'm MATED to YOU, YOU think I have to answer to your BECK AND CALL! HAVE I MISSED ANYTHING, BESIDES THE FACT THAT IN THE PAST 6 YAERS, IVE BEEN NEARLY KILLED AT LEAST 50 TIMES?" she screamed at him. But before he got a chance at answering her, she disappeared from the castle. He knew where she had gone, and was very unhappy. He knew she would beat him there.

Kagome landed at the Bone Eater's well, nearly unconscious. But she was able to toss herself over, land in her time, and get out of the well before collapsing at the base of the stairs. She knew that Sesshoumaru would be angry, but she didn't care. She felt numb, dead. For three years, the well kept her from Inuyasha, and when she finally got back, he was gone; taken from her for a good deed to another. Then when she wanted to find herself and her purpose, she couldn't focus, and for two years she ignored the call to home. But she realized that she couldn't pull from it any longer because of the feelings she kept hidden for so long. She could change her appearance, but it wouldn't matter. She would always be able to be tracked down in this world. If Sesshoumaru actually existed in her time, he'd smell her from the winds passing under his nose. Her unique smell of lilac and cinnamon was potent; with his nose, she'd never escape. There was no rest for her. Yet, she did not love him. She hated him with a passion. She actually wished now, though not before, about letting the witch change her. That spell was not to kill; it was to transform her, into an elemental. She knew that witch, that witch was trying to save her from the destiny she was not supposed to complete at the time. And when Sesshoumaru killed her; Kagome felt it. She wanted to cry, but couldn't.

_._

Kagome woke, still at the base of the base of the steps. It took her a moment to register her thoughts of yesterday, but once she remembered, she told herself she would go back when she was ready. Straightening the kimono up, she walked out of the well house. Souta was already in high school, she knew. Walking into the house, the smells of her mother's soup reached her nose.

"Mom?"

"Kagome, is that you?" Suki called, looking into the doorway to find Kagome. Her hair was in ruins, her kimono had dirt and stains, and her face was still red from crying.

"Mom!" Kagome cried, running to her mom and hugging her.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" her mother said worried. Kagome took an hour describing the past two years up until yesterday.

"I- I don't know what to do anymore mom."

"I don't know what to tell you sweetie, I've not had that problem for a long time."

"Well, I'm going to bathe and change. I've missed you mom." Kagome said, hugging her mom once more before going upstairs.

Kagome landed on her soft bed. The three years that she had been stuck in her time, she finally changed her room completely. Her pink bedding changed to a nice dark green, and her boy posters were torn down, leaving her walls blank. She snuggled under the covers and fell asleep. She felt peaceful, for the first time in two years.

Ω

Sesshoumaru tried to finish his work for the day, but could not; it was just too much. He couldn't get his mind off of Kagome.

"Sir, Nobu and Rin's party has arrived."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said. "Tell them I shall see them at Luncheon." Nobu bowed and left the study. He was a cunning man, surely he could think of a thing to communicate with Kagome?

Then it struck him. What if he survived to this era of hers? Perhaps he could write a letter to his future self about this incident and to contact her? Yes, he would do it. Inuyasha had always mentioned of 500 years roughly, so he would leave specific instructions for his self so that his future self could correct her, make her see reason.

Taking out a fresh scroll and a brush, he began to write instructions…

**Hello readers! I have yet to find my lessons; so therefore, I will discontinue the Japanese words until further notice. And I know it's pretty short, but I figured that a small update would be better over the holidays than none. So review, please, my faithful few… FP**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome looked around at the busy streets. She took a big breath and entered the mall. She had to get some new outfits, as the ones she already had was growing out, as she had sprouted another 6 inches from turning demon. Her stomach had been feeling weak, and she also needed stomach medicine because she couldn't keep anything down.

Entering her favorite store, she browsed through the jeans as best she could, trying not to double over. After trying on longer jeans in a slightly bigger size, she found they didn't fit. It took two sizes larger to make herself think she had gained weight. She was puzzled, and after buying the jeans and a few new shirts, along with the stomach medicine, she left to go home, but barely made it to the bathroom, and vomited up the food she had ate from dinner last night and breakfast that morning.

Finally getting home, she decided to take a shower. After throwing up three more times in the shower, she got out. Weighing herself, she found she had gained 15 extra pounds than when she first arrived. Thinking she was just overeating, she looked at herself in the mirror. She _was _a bit rounder, but nothing that would make any bells go off.

She went directly to bed, and waited for Souta to come home. It was starting to snow outside. Nearly a month had gone by since she had left Sesshoumaru. And she's been a lot more peaceful.

A man with short, black hair watched as Kagome exited the bathroom. This was the day he was supposed to open that scroll; and he had watched her since she was 15.

He left for his office on the other side of Tokyo, into the ancient room that had not changed since that day; it had all sorts of older records from his younger days. The days he had control of the western side of Japan, before he and the other lords had made a treaty with the Humans, giving him control of the humans in the country, acting as their emperor and later their government. He opened a box, and inside there, laid carefully to preserve, was a scroll; signed with the insignia of the brotherly swords. He opened it, and began to read. It said to introduce himself to her slowly, get her trust, court her, aka date. Then when he was sure, to tell her who it was, and reveal himself. The man nodded, and tossed the scroll in the fireplace, where it burned.

He'd do it next time he saw her. After all, his new name of "Taro Fukuda" _was_ completely believable.

Kagome didn't go anywhere for the next few days. It was horrible, and Suki insisted on taking her to the doctor. So, here she was, in the doctor's office, paler than anything.

"Higurashi, Kagome." A nurse said. She nodded, and went in, leaving her mom in the waiting room.

"So, Ms. Higurashi, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor said. As Kagome described the things she had experienced, he took notes, and the first thing he thought of, he nodded at her. "Any possibility you are pregnant?"

"I-I-I haven't thought of that." She admitted. He nodded, and handed her a test cup.

"We will run a urine test. If you go in that room, and do your business, we will see if that's the problem." He beckoned to a side room, and she went it.

Five minutes later, Kagome found she was pregnant. Shock was through out of her as she told her mom and they drove home.

Taro felt a shock go through him, and he stood in front of the Higurashi shrine. He was going to act as a tourist.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked, opening the door. The prenatal medicine was helping her morning sickness, and she wasn't near as pale.

"My name is Taro Fukuda. I was hoping for a tour; I heard the Higurashi family had a shrine, and I was interested in the history."

"Ok. I can do that."

Two hours into the tour, Taro looked to Kagome, and gave his number to her.

"I run, off record, if you'd be interested, in a little exhibit at the museum for the feudal era. I was told by a useful source that you could tell me anything I would want on it." He said, giving the card to her. He leant down in her ear, "And, I know you secret. I'm intrigued on how that well works." Kagome gasped, and back away from him.

"Who t-told y-y-you?"

"I cannot say; it was when I was younger. But I must say you are a beautiful demon. Whoever married you was lucky." Kagome stiffened, and her hand went round her stomach protectively. Taro then realized she was pregnant.

"I am _NOT_ married to _anybody_. I was chosen, but I hate that man for all he's worth."

"Why? No, never mind. It is none of my business. I'm sorry about all of that. It's just I- My grandfather has memories of a girl named Higurashi Kagome that travelled through the bone eater's well. When I heard of you, it intrigued me. Perhaps I can make it up to you, through a dinner?"

"Oh- I, I guess. Um, Friday around 6 I am free. I've got something going on earlier that day."

"Very well then, Kagome."

"Thank you Taro. You seem like a nice demon." She whispered into his ear. He smiled, and went down the street. So, she found he was a demon; that was less to deal with.

~Meanwhile in the feudal era~

Sesshoumaru felt a shock in his system, and knew what it was. Kagome was pregnant. He could not believe it. He wondered if his future self knew of this… but hopefully his future self would be smart enough for the gentle and covert operation that would be needed. Looking at the clock, he nodded. It was again time for a luncheon.

He walked into the room, and for the first time in a month and a half, he saw Rin sitting at the table, and so was Inuyasha. They both had been through the process of turning full demon, and had successfully come out of the transition two weeks ago, but were too weak to join anybody. Now that they were finally here, it seemed more… restful. Sesshoumaru had made a panda demon from Nobu's ensemble of guards turn her. She looked good with the thin, faded white strips running through her hair. Her eyes were brighter as she began the courtship with Nobu, and it seemed even Inuyasha found love with Nobu's sister, who had taken to him quite nicely ever since she arrived to the castle with the Lord and Lady of the North. Lord Dichi and Lady Amaya were proud to had Nobu and Harumi, and even happier that they had found love. Even though Harumi was younger than Nobu, She was the heir, and with their marriages to the west, it would be easier to settle as a treaty, or if necessary, to combine the lands as one. Inuyasha and Harumi had already spoke about the children, and one thing that was clear: Sesshoumaru wanted his brother's second born. There was a small battle, but after seeing Sesshoumaru with Kara, Inuyasha felt his pining for Kagome, and he relented, which Inuyasha never did.

So, for the past one and a half months, Sesshoumaru had lost his wife, made his daughter and brother full demon, who both found love, and then gained the information of Kagome being pregnant, and then finding a pup to raise, who had miraculously turned on her own, full demon.

Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha that he would make sure she knew who her dad was, and that she would return to him once she felt she was ready. (Roughly 300 years).

"So, Sango. Did you find the healer's announcement helpful?"

"Yes, I did. I am still quite emotional, but I will manage." She said, and Miroku held her shoulders as she let a few tears drop into his chest. She had lost the child she was carrying when a guard mistook her for a servant, and had beat her because of something so trivial. Once Sesshoumaru found out, the guard was stripped of his clothes, beat and put in jail to serve his sentence of 200 years.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Dichi?" Sesshoumaru invited.

"We were wondering how long you think the courtship should last between our children and your brother and daughter."

"Well, seeing as they are both almost fully recovered from their recent transition, I'd say a month to fully understand both customs of both lands, and should learn more about the north, as they will both be leaving me shortly for your lands."

"Fair enough. So with the one month, that brings us to the spring equinox?" Amaya asked, counting in her head. Sesshoumaru nodded, and the rest of the meal was silent. Sesshoumaru felt another shock go through him. He excused himself, and went to the tower, were the only one known to understand these occurrences could help him.

He walked into a dark room, and lit the one candle in the room. It stood floating in mid-air, just above a mirror. He discovered this not a few hours ago, and was curious on it.

Standing in front of the mirror, he mumbled the one name he could think of.

"Kagome." The glass rippled, and there stood Taro, black hair and tall.

"Thought so. It took you long enough to find the mirror, Sesshoumaru."

"Well, if it weren't for a dream, I would not have gone wandering. Who are you?"

"I am you, in five hundred years."


	8. NOTICE OF SEQUEL

Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru made no move while this man told him of things he needed to know now. This man's name was Taro, to blend with humans. He learned the hard way about conforming, but said not to Sesshoumaru. Then, the question automatically formed in his head.

"What about Kagome?"

"My former self, while I remember what you did, I wish you could fix it. She won't come back until she is ready. And I'm afraid that if she waits until too late in the pregnancy, she may lose our pup. But if she waits until after birth, we will not have the necessary bond. For if I bond with her, she is bonded with the future Sesshoumaru, not the past; that would make it illegal for her to rule, and you would have to mate Kagome again. She understands what we did to save her, but she hates us, because she would rather die than live the new life she will have with you."

"What do you speak of?"

"She was under pressure when we asked to mate with her, and she did not commit fully to the mating. Her beast did, which is all that matters to the other lords, but it means a rocky road for your relationship."

"I do not understand."

"Think of it like this: when our parents told us to do something, and we did it, only because they said so."

"I still do not understand."

"You have indirectly caused the problems you face now. You made Kagome hate you, and because of her hate for you, the pup is refusing the power you gift it, and is trying to absorb all of it's mother's power, in essence it is hurting her, and will not recognize you as the father, which will cause the pup to hurt it's mother because of the power it abosrbs from her. It takes her energy, leaving her hurt and weak.

"I have hurt my mate?"

"yes. And she will not let us bond with the pup, unless I push her down the well, risking their safety, for you to woo, or Kagome becomes in pain for years as the bond between mother and pup goes more despondant, and it will be a repentance of history that your father made with your mother." Going against his head, Sesshoumaru spoke to Taro

"Take her down the well. I must make amends." _I shall not become my father._ He thought to himself. _And she will not become similar to my mother. My pup will not hate either of us._

"Very well, prepare for her. I'd make a suggestion. Build a separate place for her, with very few servants at her beck and call. She can stay there, until the child is born. You do not want our pups growing up as we did, Sesshoumaru. I had to do some serious work to get where I am now. Grow up, mature, and express more emotions more often. Otherwise, we will fall from power much sooner than what you hoped."

_At Kagome's 6PM_

Taro walked up the steps, where Kagome was waiting.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to know you better. How about a moonlight walk, and then dinner?" he suggested. Kagome nodded slowly.

They walked around the shrine three times, before Taro stopped on the last round at the Bone Eater's Well. He entered it, with Kagome very close to him.

"So this is your portal."

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened, Kagome. Why did you come back here after two years? Did Sesshoumaru upset you that much?"

"No. I had spent the last two years contemplating death, the ultimate master. A debt all life pays, and something that always wins. But when Death held his arms for me, I was refused by Sesshoumaru, and when he took me, I could feel my destiny change. I know what it is, but I can't say anything right now." she paused for a minute. "Taro, I spoke of the power of the well, and I also told you of my pregnancy, and that I could time travel, and that I was a demon. I never mentioned Sesshoumaru,or how long i had been down the well." At this point in the specified time, he grew a bit angered by all of her name calling. He stood in the shadows, not six inches from the well, and stepped forward in the light the moon gave from the doorway.

"There is something you must know, Kagome, but you won't learn it for a time being. As I know Sesshoumaru personally, I was told about you. I was told, by a clairvoyant demoness that your destiny was not what you think it is, and you will learn it along the way as you journey through your life. But now, my dear, for anything to make that possible, you must return to Sesshoumaru-sama." He said, rather irate, before pushing her down the well. When the blue flashed, he sealed the well against her own self, only because she was not supposed to come back. She had to take the long way around. And what better long way, than through time?


End file.
